Kim Possible Naming Guide
by Nutzkie
Summary: A quick list, okay, maybe not so quick, of names following the KP naming style... A reference tool for writers who find dificulty in naming their original characters. NOT A STORY!


Before we go any further, just let me say up front that **THIS IS NOT A STORY!**

This posting is intended to lend an assist to any writers in the KP fandom that are finding dificulty in naming any original characters that they may have created. If you're looking for literary excellence, you've come the wrong way, baby!

Enclosed you will find a list of character names that (at least in spirit) follow the KP naming theme. Feel free to use as many or as few of them as you may desire. The way I see it, this is sort of my belated Chrismas gift to the fanfiction community, so don't be shy.

After all... What's _really_ in a name?

Ray D. Aider

Clark Barr

Selma Botti

Terry Daktul

Andrea Dorea

Anita Ficks

Denny Grate

Sal Hepatica

Mason Jarr

Morris Kode

Alice Lost

Jerry Mander

Donna Hannah Mealine

Bill Overdew

Frank O. Prussia

Jason Reignbos

Boris Scilley

Jenny Side

Elmer Sklue

Leah Tard

Sal U. Tory

Claire Voyance

Tupper Weir

Trudy Ages

Bob Alou

Anna Baptist

Chris Coe

Holly Cost

Rudy Day

Lynn C. Doyle

Mory Eale

Sally Forth

Doug Grave

Helen Highwater

Gerta Loins

Stu Meet

Chip Monk

Luce Morales

Warren Pease

Vito Powers

Taffy Pull

Amanda B.Rekonwith

Isabelle Ringing

Otto R. Rottic

Ed Settera

Frieda Slaves

Chuck Steaks

Shara Tan

Jill Tedd

Al B. Tross

Bess T. Ality

Paul Bearer

Bertha D. Blues

Brad N. Butter

Muriel Cigars

Molly Coddle

Maria Dentist

Eileen Dover

Elaine Down

Herb Evore

Karen Fieding

Annetta Fish

Carmen Ghia

Otto Graph

Clem E. Hans

Cary Hout

Mary Inate

Rex Carrs

Mason Knight

Emmy Nems

Lilac A. Rugg

Cary Scene

Dinah Soar

Walt Step

Anne Teak

Waldo Wall

Sue Age

Peg Board

Poppy Cox

Graham Crackers

T. V. Dinners

Polly Ester

Hope Ferterbest

Cheri Flip

Amber Griss

Tania Hyde

Barbie Kew

Corey L. Layness

Pat Pending

Carol Singers

Phyllis Stein

Mable Syrup

Jerry Tall

Peg Trousers

Nan Tucket

Bud Vase

Della Ware

Butch Wax

June Bugg

Lafayette S. Cadrille

Katy Didd

Sid Down

Arch N. Emmy

Pat Fanny

Denny Hittme

Gary Indiana

Candy Kain

Ruth Less

Sally Mander

Yetta Nudder

Mel Odios

Rhea Polster

Derry Queen

Rhoda Rhee

Simon Sess

Vic Svaporub

Rhea Tard

Ginny Tonic

X. O. Verrisi

Gale Warnings

Max Welhaus

Bette Wetter

Heather N. Yon

Hans Zoff

Ann Arbor

Ted D. Beher

Etta Burger

Doris Closed

Bard Dahl

Barry Dellive

Robin Droppings

I. O. Ewe

May Flye

Alma Gedon

Hy Marx

Holly Hox

Chris Kraft

Ellis I. Land

Penny Loafer

Dell Monte

Baxter Nature

Agatha L. Outtahear

Bunny Pellits

Cherri Pitts

Forrest Ranger

Ron Rico

Cole Shute

Gracie Spoon

May Zola

Jerry Atrick

Hy Ball

Jill E. Bean

Kitty Carr

Phil Coe

Stella Constelation

Lee Derhossen

Stan Dupp

Hammond Ecks

Fanny Farmer

Golda Fish

Shirley U. Geste

Lou Gubrious

Beverly Hills

Castor Hoyle

Bella Katt

Al Lergey

Ida Lowers

Pete Moss

Rhoda Mule

Missy Perraid

Carolina Rice

Anna Septick

Cass Tigate

Val Voleen

Helen Wheels

Perry Anthrust

Cora Napple

May Balleen

Frank N. Beans

Terry Cloth

Georgia Cracker

Mo Dess

Dinah Floe

Della Gate

Anna Grahm

B. B. Gunn

Anya Honor

Jacquelyn Hyde

Simon Ize

Eddy Kit

Mandy Lifeboatz

Lee Mealone

Marsha Mellow

Johnny Mopp

Maida Pass

Allen Rench

Sharon Sharalike

Perry Stalsis

Ty Tannic

Tinka Toy

Matt Tress

Val Vitta

Lotta Zitts

Izzy Able

Hedda A. Borshun

J. L. Breaker

Cilla Cohen

Tab Collar

Joy Anna DeLyte

Buffy Dinner

Matt A. Dorr

Mike Fright

Emmy Grate

Sherry Herring

Bud Hout

Hugh N. Kry

Jimmy D. Locke

Ali Moe

Laureen Norder

Tad Pole

Kurt Remarque

Dick Shunnary

Fay Slift

Cass Stout

Emile Ticket

Barry Tone

Dawson D. Towell

Bess Twishes

Myron Vundergame

Polly Wannacraker

Saide Ward

Buddy Yupp

Carter Belt

Dale Lee Brad

Sandy Bunz

Kit Anne Caboodle

Ethel L. Cohall

Dan DeLyon

Io Dine

Ann Dow

Bruce Eazley

Tommy Gunn

Linda Hahnd

Al Ive

Al Ivo

Ava Kashun

Kitty Litter

Mona Lott

Bette A. Million

Bert F. Passage

Collie Raddo

Tommi Rott

Trudy U. Skule

Vera Similitude

Anne Sodabed

Hardy Tack

Theo Terr

Fran Tickley

Book Trout

Lee Van der Lurch

Monty Zumma

N. M. E. Agent

Carson Busses

Earl E. Byrd

Patty Cakes

Derri Anne Connecticut

Moe Dess Operandie

Leda Doggslife

Dan Druff

Al Fresco

Ida Hoe

Howie Kisses

Len Lease

Phill Meeup

Ira Pent

Ben D. Rules

Ava Sectomy

Gary Shattier

Bobbi Soks

Shelia Takya

Rose Tattoo

Moe Tell

Les Toil

Lionel Trane

N. V. Ubble

Atlas VanLynes

Chad A. Whyle

Larry Yet

Penny Ante

Ray Beeze

Barbara Blacksheep

Petey Bowt

Warner Brothers

Mel N. Colic

Petey Cue

B. V. Dease

Benny Fitt

Bette R. Haff

Desi Krashun

Gill D. Lilly

Cole Mines

Phill R. Monick

L. O. Quency

Connel Radd

Cleon Sheets

Renata Tampaks

Justin Thyme

Matt Tress

Vic Trolla

Al Truist

Aaron Tyres

U. N. Wattarmey

Abe L. N. Willing

Garrison Belt

Bill Board

Rosa Crusion

Cookie Crumbles

Billie Clubb

Horace Collar

Hal C. N. Days

Brian E. Diepe

Ben Z. Dreene

May K. Fist

Ali Gator

Philipa Hole

Dixie Kupp

Mark Kards

Daryl Likit

Taylor Maid

Willy Maikett

Perry Mecium

Roger Overndoute

Sam Pellcase

Everett Reddy

Rod N. Reel

Frank N. Sence

Will U. Shaddup

Eric Shunn

Buddy System

Bert Toast

Hal O. Tosis

Milton Yermouth

Claire D. Aisle

Barry Berry

Mort R. Board

Lance Boyle

Al O. Bye

Curtis E. Card

Clara Cill

Idy Claire

Meyer Z. Dhoates

Doe C. Dhoates

Lillian C. D'Ivy

Bud Erbuns

Chester Fields

Justin Huff

Levi Jacquette

Zelda Karr

Phil Landerer

Bo Linball

Kenny Maikett

Maud O'Lynn

Cliff Pallette

Stu Pendous

Dan Quale Sleptier

Nick O. Teen

Al Toesaks

Mack Truk

Meg O. Tunn

Neal N. Void

Phil Addio

Honor Back

Claude Balls

Gay Barr

Seymour Butz

I. P. Daily

Ima Dork

Ben Dover

Olga Fokyrcelf

Ben Gay

Ava Gina

Peter Guzzinia

Anita Hahnjob

Warren G. Hardonn

Jack Hoff

Buster Hymen

Lotta Krapp

Anna Lingus

Connie Lingus

Harry P. Ness

Randy Peters

Harry Quim

Joy Ragg

Hugh E. Rection

Red Ruffensor

Hugh Suck

Chastity Suks

Dick Tease

Janet Uppissass

Woody Wannamaker

Dick Wipe

Bette Years

Marcus Absent

Joan Adog

Claire D. Ayre

Rhonda Campfire

Jose Cannusey

Orlando D. Frie

Homer D. Brave

Anne Cestraloam

Flo Dallone

Alfredo D. Darke

Juan Mofo DeRhode

Marko DeStinkshun

Eva Destrukshun

Alf Fannomega

Juan Formababy

Grace B. Formeels

Pat O. Gonia

Donna History

M. N. Intmann

Pilar Knickersoff

Cole LaDrinque

Viva LaFrance

Alma Life

Bessie May Mucho

Lawrence Nightenjail

Theopholos Punnoval

Amanda Hugginkiss

Mike Rotch

Heywood Jablome

Harry Balzonya

Hugh Jass

Ali Tabooger

Frank Lee Speeking

Russ T. Hinge

Mai Long Wang

Tyre Doun

Lowe DaKrapp

R. Sonn

K. Passo

V. Neck

T. Leeves

C. Senor

C. Spot

C. Spotrunn

G. Purscreepers

O. Very

Q. Gardens

A. Train

U. Nessco

D. Rail

I. Runny

B. Keeney

G. Willikers

X. Zema

O. Tennenbaum

N. Sanity

F. Stopp

X. Sit

W. Pleasure

W. Funn

T. Totler

P. Ode

E. VanNods

X. Aust

B. Toff

C. Klamp

U. Bolt

I. Beem

D. Tease

I. Dentity

B. Hive

O. Valentine

I. Rate

E. Lann

Z. Roe

S. Enchal

C. Mann

Y. Knott

X. Pert

C. Andski

B. Wildered

E. Late

K. Ration

B. Delumbum

M. Plode

X. Plode

R. D'Vark

A. Kingvoid

A. Cisco

A. Pancho

B. Ginnersluck

D. Frost

B. Hind

D. Cease

D. Cyst

B. Yondapale

D. Day

N. Vinceable

D. Gustibus

C. Sonnpass

D. Mannrunn

E. Valdeeds

A. Lass

I. Dollatrie

D. Duest

E. Gerlipz

E. Levevthrower

M. Reldail

E. Velli

D. Billatating

N. Fantware

S. Caypartis

E. Ternalov

D. Voutehope

X. Presstrain

L. Bent

E. Titraw

U. Mennature

I. Yoda

I. Hopes

J. Lerr

E. Claire

V. Savvy

B. Aman

t. Doff

B. Bites

L. Effant

A. Capella

F. Fervessant

D. Kupp

Y. Bother

B. Elty

R. Cain

D. Formed

B. Girl

O. Clahoma

J. Hawker

E. Leet

D. Minus

B. Gatt

P. King

A. Hole

O. Leo

G. Mann

E. Nuff

P. Quad

A. Orta

X. Rey

Z. Pitts

T. Schirt

A. Nuss

E. Quator

S. Oteric

E. Rupt

I. Panna

G. String

Q. Tipp

C. Yoosoon

M. Ulate

E. Zeeoff

A. Winner

D. Troit

E. Zeelay

B. Ware

T. Bone

J. Dedd

N. Emma

C. Chanty, O. Fudge

A. Baum

A. Dobie

P. Cann

F. Fort

D. Gennerette

P. Knutt

X. Lencey

A. Moral

C. Gull

P. Koates

L. Lowe

P. Ness

A. Okey

G. Raff

A. Pendex

C. Sick

C. Note

K. Ryst

Q. Pidd

C. Shell

R. Towne

E. Zeeout

D. Wurst

U. Trau

G. Whiss

N. Doverend

C. Bass

S. Cape

O. Fay

N. D' Venera

T. Byrd

N. Chovey

O. Full

O. Kay

D. Licious

T. Kettle

U. Needa

D. Pleat

G. Sass

A. Null

D. Soto

P. Pole

D. Toxin

I. Wash

U. Dri

N. Tropy

J. Walker

I. Dunno

T. Bagg

R. Churry

A. Frame

A. Delweiss

Z. Bra

B. Chermeat

T. Fertue

P. Brain

U. Boat

K. Neincorr

T. Square

E. Sophogus

U. Betcheras

Q. Ball

R. Snick

P. Sanques

U. Yurn

C. Breese

B. Stoveburden

Q. Tass

D. Bate

B. Sanbirds

X. Benedict

P. Zorpantz

So what's in a name? Apparently _way_ too much.

Take care, now!

_Nutzkie..._


End file.
